Spitfire
Personal Life Spitfire is a CAW created by Wrestlezone1994 used in his bump videos on Youtube. Nobody knows where he's from, where he lives, how old he is, or if he is human. We do know alot of information regarding him except them other plain facts. His mother and father live in hell with satan, Spitfire has 1 brother and 1 sister, his brother is called Iceberg who wrestlers in the indy scene and is managed by his sister Davina. We do know Spitfire has a girlfriend named London, who also worships the devil (like the whole of Spitfire's family), His father who was also a professional wrestler, whom retired in 1999, and occasionally wrestled after his retirement through 2002 - 2005, he is a 12 time world champion and a former 5 time tag team champion. His mother is a retired bank accountant. He has a protogue named Adam Flint who Spitfire took under his wing in December of 2009. He is an avid fan of drugs and alcohol, he's been to rehab 30 times in his whole life, There is very big expectations of him being fired from WWE very soon, because of his drug habbits. Personal Quote Wanna Take A Ride On My Disco Stick Boston University Shootings & Prison Time Spitfire was a part of the infamous Boston University Shootings 3 alledged men parked up outside the university and exited the car with machine guns and scimitars, they raided the university and killed 5 people and injured 12, the 3 men were announced as Spifire, Iceberg and The Junkie (Christopher Willamson, WWE Employee). All 3 men were served different sentances and different prisions, Spitfire was sentaced to 25 years in Texas, where he was suppose to be given to lethal injection, Iceberg was sentanced to 28 years in Montana and The Junkie was sentanced to 8 years in California (He didn't shoot or injure anyone thats why he recieved a short sentance). However Spitfire & Iceberg were released by Satan after he jumped from hell to save them. Wrestling Training Spitfire was trained by his father in the legendary Hells Gate Dungeon Hell Wrestling Federation Spitfire began his professional wrestling career in the HWF (similar to the ECW wrestling style). He won 3 different championship in the promotion including the, HWF TV Championsip, HWF Tag Team Championship and the HWF Satan Championship, it is being reported that he stayed in the company for 3 years from 2006 - 2009. Addictions & Rehab Spitfire started touring Hell with the HWF, he was in a tremendous amount of pain from the bumps he had taken in the company, he started drinking excessivly, and began taking drugs such as Pot, Cocaine and Magic Mushrooms. His family and even Satan supported him through the sitiuation, and was taken to rehab, his first rehab visit was back in 2007 and since has been 30 times. Return To Wrestling Spitfire made his return to the HWF in January 2008 after a 5 month absense, he wrestled for another 4 weeks before returning to rehab, this consecutive path led to his release from the company. Independant Circuit Spitfire debuted in the indy scene 2 weeks after his HWF release, where he wrestled in ROH, 3PW and AWR, he won the 3PW TV Championship and the AWR Tag Team Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment Spitfire signed at contract with WWE on March 18th 2010 and was sent to Florida Championship Wrestling, He was chosen to appear on WWE NXT but dislocated his knee with led to him out of action, Spitfire was called up to main roster to wrestle with the RAW brand, He won the WWE Championship on his debut from John Cena at the Royal Rumble in a Extreme Rules match on 4th June 2010. Wrestling Moves Sigs... Saddam Hang (Blockbuster) 450 Splash Finishers... Gravestone (Created Finisher) Skinned (Twist Of Fate)